Dan Jordan
Daniel "Dan" Jordan is the boyfriend of Alice Johnson in The Dream Master and The Dream Child. He's portrayed by actor Danny Hassel. Dan died by Freddy Krueger. The Dream Master Dan Jordan is introduced in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, as the cute jock that all the girls love, particularly Alice Johnson and Debbie Stevens. He's a friend with Alice's brother Rick Johnson. While Kristen Parker is slipping into the realm of depression, knowing Freddy's return is imininent, Kristen's boyfriend, Rick informs Dan of the entire Elm Street story, leaving Dan somewhat skeptical. All around Dan, people begin to die, including Rick. Knowing something is amiss in town, he and Alice band together and try to save their last remaining friend, Debbie who was murdered while Freddy keeps them going in circles within the realm of Alice's dream. Seeing him in the middle of the road, Alice tries to run him over in Dan's truck. In reality, they have hit a tree, and Dan is rushed to the hospital with injuries sustained in the wreckage. Dan comes across Krueger in the operating room, where he is saved by Alice. After suffering some hemorrhaging on the operating table, Dan is taken out of Alice's dream, leaving her to defeat Freddy by herself.At the end of the film, Dan and Alice are in a relationship with one another. ''The Dream Child'' Alice is still together with Dan at the time the events of the fifth film begin to unfold with Dan sneaking into her room to make love with her before their graduation ceremony. They're set to take off to Europe after their graduation. Dan is concerned when Alice reveals to him at the ceremony that she has been having recurring dreams of Freddy Krueger again. Trying to shake it off, Dan goes to a pool party with his friends, Mark Gray, Yvonne and Greta Gibson. After receiving a panicked phone call from an alarmed Alice, Dan rushes off to get to her only to find himself caught in a nightmare while both he and Alice are awake. Death As Dan is rushing to see Alice, he hears on the radio a voice that he recognizes as his mother, proclaiming that he is throwing his life away by running away with Alice. The truck begins to go awry as Freddy shows up in the passenger's side of the car and torments Dan. The truck is stopped abruptly, throwing Dan back out onto the poolside area. Dan tries to get into a truck, but finds it locked, settling for a nearby motorcycle. As he rides down the road, the bike begins to turn into Freddy and traps Dan, not allowing him the chance to escape, embedding him with wires and electrocuting him. He awakens in time to be involved in a head-on collision that kills him instantly. Dan never learns that Alice was pregnant with his son. After Death Dan's soul is freed thanks to his son Jacob, turning his powers on Freddy. Thus releasing him and their friends, most likely passing on to the after life or the good dream realm. Trivia *Dan's death scene was edited down to avoid an X-rating from the MPAA. *It was hinted in The Dream Master that Dan is newer in town. He does not know the legend of Freddy, he mentions moving there and is not initially a friend of Alice's or Rick aside. *Dan's skeletal-like form seems to resemble that of Marvel comic book character Ghost Rider (Who also rode a motorcycle). Quotes *"All the towns in America, and I gotta move to the Bermuda triangle. That's great." *"And as adults, we must now prepare for our new life outside this wonderful environment known as Springwood High...so let's blow this pop stand!" Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master Category:Survivor Category:Males died in the movies Category:Boyfriends Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Fathers Category:In love Heroes Category:Father of Heroes Category:Teenager Heroes Category:Teenager Love Interest Category:About Males